To Love and Be Loved
by FFHannibal
Summary: What a nightly walk can lead to.


What a Nightly Walk can Lead to

I sighed, if there was one thing I didn't like it was being stuck inside on a beautiful day like this one was.

Everyone at my school was outside, either playing lacrosse or swimming in the pond, they were outside, whereas I obviously wasn't.

I wanted to join them so badly, but Ms. Carlson had made it quite clear that I couldn't leave until I finished all of my punishment.

And what kind of a punishment! 50 pages, I had to write, 50! I wished she had just given me a sentence to write over and over again, but no, I had to come up with a whole bunch of reasons why I couldn't go wandering about at night. And to make it even better, it hadn't even been my own idea!

George had shook me awake last night. She couldn't sleep (like every other night), and wanted to go outside for a walk. But because we couldn't go through the door, partially because Ms. Carlson decided to camp out there that night, we climbed through the window. Yes, through the window, once again one of George's brilliant ideas.

I smirked, George's father maybe be brilliant, a genius, or whatever you want to call it, George was far from it. Yes, going through the window seems an appealing idea, if there's someone in front of the door you don't want to get caught by, but it starts to seem a lot less appealing if you know that said window is two storages high and you don't exactly have a rope with you.

Luckily for us, at that point all I wanted to do was go back to bed, but the reason I didn't was that I actually couldn't resist those pleading bright blue eyes. They made me do anything, and although I would never admit it, I actually didn't want to resist them. So as I said, luckily for us, the wall was covered by a strange climbing plant (I don't actually know its name, I've never been good at plants and ... stuff).

George was already hanging half out the window, before I registered what she wanted, or rather was, going to do. I had whispered it was the last thing I wanted to do that night, but once again I had to give in to those blue eyes, now once more sparkling with mischief. So, deciding to throw every thought about going to sleep away, I urged George down the climbing plants, before any of our roommates woke up.

I was a bit surprised they were still all asleep. Anne normally was a very light sleeper, so if she was still asleep we had nothing to wory about. Rachel usually fell asleep immediatly, which was followed by long and deep snores. We actually had tried once to get rid of the snoring, but that resulted in Rachel waking up, screaming her lungs out, and two weeks detention for both me and George. Amy couldn't fall asleep mostly, but when she did, only extremely hard yelling could wake her up. Margaret, on the other hand looked almost dead when she was asleep, it was pretty scary.

By the time I checked if they still were asleep, George had reached the ground and then shouted (but still in a whispered voice) to me that I should get my ass down there or she would go out on her own. I felt a bit panicked by the thought that George wanted to leave without me, so I rushed down to the ground in a record tempo. And not soon after that, I was walking the school grounds. at night. with George.

Yep, I had completly gone mad. When my sister had come home from her first year at Gaylands, she hadn't told me anything about wandering about at night, skipping classes or being awkwardly attracted to one of her friends.

Yes, I admit it, I felt attracted to George. But I hadn't told it to anyone, especially not my parents. I didn't even know what I was supposed to say. Like when they called to me that time I got in detention three times in a week, what was I supposed to say, "Uhm, daddy, I got into trouble, because I think I'm in love with one of my friends, and I'd do anything she askes because I can't resist her blue eyes," surprisingly I thought it wouldn't go well.

After about an hour of walking-without-purpose, we got tired and decided to go back to our room and sleep. I actually really enjoyed my walk with George. We were just talking about random things, nothing really important, but I didn't mind, as long I could be with George, I was allright.

We arrived back at the plant, George decided to go first. Although I tought that if I went second, I had more chance to get caught, I didn't protested, I just couldn't. So I just let George go first, and when she climbed into the window, I started to climb.

Now the next part, happened quite fast, I didn't actually register what was going on. I climbed into the room, exact the same moment the door burst open. And in the doorway stood no one else than, Ms. Carlson. Yep, I was caught.

She made quite a noise, but only Anne woke up, George was already in her bed. Nobody would have tought she was awake. Ms. Carlson looked at me, I could tell she was really mad. She gestured me to come out of the room, and I followed her to her office.

She lectured me about how dangerous it was. I could've fell out of the window or something else. She continued to ramble on for about an hour, then she told me my punishment and that I had to go back to bed now.

So off I went, and when I came back into my room, everyone was asleep. I thought of waking George, but then we only could get into more trouble.

I know, you probably think, why didn't I tell on George. This time it had nothing to do with her eyes, or her smile. No, like I told you before, my father had called after I got detention. Now, I wasn't the only one that had gotten detention, and my father didn't call, he was called, by Ms. Carlson, as where George's parents. But unlike me, George got into trouble far more often, so while my dad didn't really mind me getting into trouble for once (or three times). George's parents, or rather her father, were furious.

So, instead of telling on George, I took all the punishment myself. So here I am today, writing 50 pages, while everyone is enjoying themselves outside.

Suddenly the door opened, I started writing anxiously because I tought it was Ms. Carlson checking up on me.

To my surprise I heard someone else.

"Hey Alex, how's that writing coming?"

I immediatly turned arround, and there I saw, the one and only person who got me into this mess in the first place, George.

"What are you doing here?", I said, after I just stared for a while. "Don't you have a Lacrosse practice to be at?"

"Yeah, I had, but it wasn't much fun without you."

Wow, wait. George not enjoying Lacrosse? And did she just say to me that she missed me? At least that was what she meant, wasn't it?

"Besides, I need some help from you," she continued.

"Oh, ok," I said, trying not to look too happy. "With what?"

"Well, I was thinking," George started. "Since you already have been writing for two hours, I thought that maybe you could help me with my writing work."

"Since when do you have to write something?" I asked, still not catching on on what she was trying to say. We certainly didn't have an essay to finish.

"Weeell, I kinda went to and told her that it was my idea to go out for a walk," George confessed.

I couldn't think of anything to say, I just stared.

"Wh- Why would you do something like that?" I managed to say after a while.

George said nothing, but if you looked quite good, you could see a red blush beginning to form.

WAIT!, George never blushes, something must be really wrong. I definitly had an idea already, but deciding to torture George a bit I asked it again.

"Why would you do something like that? You got yourself into so much trouble now."

"Well,..." She said, still blushing and looking at her apparently very interesting shoes. She took another deep breath and blurted out: "IthinkIloveyou."

YESSSS! My suspision was confirmed, I could jump for joy, kiss her right then, or a lot more things. But in reality, I just sat there, my mouth sligthly open.

George was still staring at her shoes, so I decided to say something.

"So, ..., you think you love me," I said with a smile on my face, but obiously, due to the fact she was still watching her shoes, she didn't see that. So she just said: "Yeah, that's what I said, kinda stupid don't you think, but I'd better go now you probably want me to leave." She quickly turned around and headed for the door.

Come on, I had to stop her, I finally had her confessing her love for me, I wasn't just letting her go.

"Wait!", she turned around, but didn't come any closer, so I stood up and went over to her.

"You know," I said, whispering now. "I don't think it's stupid, I was actually thinking the same thing."

This time she did look up, with a kind of surprised look.

Suddenly I became aware of the fact that there was less than 5 inches distant between us, and I got a bit nervous.

"So", she said. "You think the same thing." I nodded. "Then you won't mind if I do this, do you."

She closed the distance and captured my lips with her own. I was a bit surprised, but after the initial shock, I leaned in.

After, I don't know how long, we parted for air. All my sense of time and space had practically flown out of the window. The only thing left was that giddy feeling into my stomach.

"No, I don't really mind if you do that," I said, with a smile.

"So, you really think this could work?" George asked hesitantly

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" I said, but I still understood why she would ask something like that.

"But, what if your father found out?"

"It's practically the same question I could ask you. And besides, daddy told me to stay away from boys, he didn't say anything about girls," I replied, joking.

That brought back that smile on her face. Oh my, do I love to see that smile!

This time I was the one that closed the distance. And while she snuck her arms around my waist, I collided my hands at the crook of her neck.

This time we even lasted longer than before, and when we parted, we both had smiles on our faces.

"So," I said, after a while, when I caught my breath. "You said you needed help with something."

"Yeah," she replied. "But I don't feel like writing now, so can I just copy it from you?" She looked at me expactantly, I didn't feel like answering so I just closed the distance once more

* * *

I revised this one-shot and changed a few things. I made them a bit more hesitant because one, although they're in the heat of the moment and kissing, I didn't want them to take it too far, and two, I actually wanted to write some one-shots that come after (or before maybe) this one. When I read this again, I was surprised by what I had written and with how many. I always struggle with the word count, but this, I didn't even realize that I had written over 2000 words! (Yes, you're allowed to laugh at me, but I can't help I'm happy with the amount of words I've written)

And as you can see, I've changed the title to something more ... fitting? Hmm, I don't know, it just sounded a lot better, so if you couldn't find this story because of that, sorry!

If you have any ideas or thoughts you'd like to share, or you just want to tell how good or bad you think this story is, leave a review! (I'd be really grateful, ooh and I accept anonymous reviews, if you didn't know, though I'd rather have signed ones but you can't have everything *shrug*)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
